This invention relates to gas fired cooking grills, and more particularly, to gas fired cooking grills which are adapted to convert a twin burner element to a single burner element with a single gas supply line source.
Gas burner elements in gas fired cooking grills are subject to intense heat, corrosion and blocked passages. As a result, it is necessary to periodically replace the burner elements of gas fired barbecue grills Additionally, in the initial manufacture of gas burner elements, it is desirable to provide for ready interchangeability such that a twin burner element may be quickly and easily converted to a single burner element. Later, in field replacements, the same problem exists in converting twin burner elements to a single burner element where it is desired to minimize the cost of parts and installation. While not currently available from prior art structures and techniques, it is desirable to provide for the ready convertion of a twin burner element to a single burner element in gas fired cooking grills, for all of the aforementioned circumstances.